


Place to Grow Plants

by Niokuma



Series: Hauntober [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hauntober, M/M, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niokuma/pseuds/Niokuma
Summary: Rio and company rob some plant parts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Hauntober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948978





	Place to Grow Plants

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for Safety  
> Original Work for Hauntober Prompt =Garden=  
> Characters: Mae, Makhel, Nioku, Rio, Tiok

=Garden=

Mae, Nioku, Rio, and Tiok approached the locked doors of the Botanical Display, a sprawling greenhouse with climate control in different sectors for different plants.

Tiok smirked and pulled out a set of lock picks. “I’ll be able to handle this.” He went about picking the lock and smiled when he finished. “Do we know if there’s a security system?”

Nioku shrugged. “More than likely. There are rare vegetables, fruit, herbs, and flowers beyond this gate.

“Do we know anyone who’s good with security systems,” Tiok asked, standing and Rio pulled out his phone. After a bit, he smiled.

“Makhel knows security and computer systems,” Rio announced. “We can wait for him. He may be groggy and slow because I woke him up, but he says he should be able to help.”

“No questions asked,” Mae asked, whistling. “Damn, what a catch.” Rio laughed and Nioku rolled his eyes, huffing.

“Hey, maybe the two of us can rob a bank and get away with it,” Tiok mused.

Rio glared at Tiok. “You’re not involving my boyfriend with any of your get-rich-quick schemes.”

Tiok raised his hands, palms toward Rio. “It was just a thought. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“He knows computers, is he a programmer,” Nioku asked.

“I didn’t ask,” Rio answered, looking at Nioku. “You could ask him if you’d like.”

Nioku seemed to think about it and shrugged. “None of my business.”

“Wanna play a party game while we wait,” Mae asked, motioning to her phone.

Rio immediately opened the game Mae was talking about. “I’m yellow.”

Tiok shrugged. “I’m up for it. I get to be blue, though.”

“I want black,” Nioku stated.

“White for me,” Mae said.

***

“What’re you guys doing,” Makhel asked, approaching from the nearby wooded area.

“Gaming,” Mae answered as they finished the round.

Rio put his phone away and hugged Makhel who pecked on the check. Makhel had a thick coat and a satchel. “Thanks for coming, we really need to get in there.”

Makhel nodded as he pulled out his laptop and set up a bunch of things from his satchel. “I should be able to handle everything, as long as the WIFI is turned on.”

Everyone watched quietly as they gathered around Makhel who worked quietly and carefully. “Damn, I can’t turn off the security system from here. It’s on a different circuit than the WIFI given to the public. Maybe if, hmm.”

“What is it,” Rio asked.

“It looks like the security system is tied into the phone line,” he stated. “If we cut that specifically, it’ll bring down the security system and phones. Only catch is, someone might have an alarm that’ll alert them when the phone line is cut which won’t give you much time to find the plants you’re looking for.” He downloaded the map to his phone and then bumped it to the others. “Memorize the layout. We’ll have about thirty minutes before the cops show up.”

***

“I’m in position. Ready. Steady.” There was an audible snapping sound. “Go!”

Rio hung his phone up as the others rushed in, showing the image of the plant he needed as his phone’s locked screen. He had to find something called Rue Vine. A rain forest plant. He headed towards that section of the massive greenhouse as Nioku, Mae, and Tiok took off in their directions. He couldn’t think of them or their missions, only his own.

Rio ran to the rain forest sector and easily pushed open the door. Immediately, he was assaulted with the heat and humidity of the room. As much as he wanted to leave the wet heat, he had to find the vine. He knew what it looked like; a rue herb growing on a vine. Unfortunately, there were vines everywhere. He just had to get that one. But it was best. Nioku would probably be overwhelmed by the number of vines and give up while Tiok would just take a bit of each vine without care. Mae would probably at least try before taking cuttings from at least half of the vines before giving up. Rio’s heart pounded in his throat as he searched the artificial biome carefully, comparing each vine with the one on his phone.

His phone buzzed and he looked at who was sending a group message. Tiok. He quickly opened it, eyes going wide. His door was stuck.

_who closer_

_me_ It was Mae.

_me, got Rosa novum_

_k hurry tubby_

Rio returned to his lock screen and went back to his search.

_Found blue bush # leaves?_

_small branch_

Rio sighed as he returned to his search after being interrupted by Mae.

_Idiot was pulling a push door._

Rio rolled his eyes as his eyes fell upon the fine he needed. He immediately collected a few springs.

_got vine_

_find item tiok?_

_No_

_help tiok_

Rio slipped his phone away and headed towards the desert biome. They had to get a bundle of needles from a rare cactus.

When he arrived, Mae was leaning against a wall probably checking her social media feed as Nioku and Tiok were nowhere to be seen.

“I think they’re good by themselves,” Mae stated. “Tiok’s got a picture.”

“Why do all these desert trees look the same?” Tiok’s voice echoed through the biome room and Rio rolled his eyes.

“I’ll stand watch, you can help them.”

Rio rolled his eyes and went to find Tiok and Nioku. Nioku may know his flowers, but he wasn’t sure if he knew his cactus flowers. That kid knew a lot of random stuff.

“The flower’s supposed to look like a pumpkin, not the cactus itself,” he heard Nioku cry out. “Are you colorblind?”

“No,” Tiok grumbled out as Rio rounded the corner upon them.

“Well, it sure seems like it,” Nioku said, rubbing his temples. “I so wish I was in bed at home right now.”

“Probably eating chocoholic ice cream,” Tiok mumbled out and Nioku punched him before storming off past Rio.

“I’ll wait at the entrance,” he growled out and Rio heaved a sigh.

“You’re an ass,” Rio stated. “Go apologize to him and mean it. I’ll get the cactus. We just don’t have time for this.” He looked at his phone. “We have five minutes left.” Tiok nodded and wandered off as Rio proceeded with the search for the cactus they needed.

The sound of sirens filled the air as he searched and Rio almost started to panic but composed himself. He had to find the cactus five minutes ago.

Then, he saw it.

Orange.

He dashed over to the cactus and pulled out a switch knife he brought just for this occasion and carefully cut off a small bulb of needles, immediately wrapping it up in a thick cloth and ran to the entrance.

“Good,” Mae said and the  group ran to the exit where Makhel was standing.

“You’re still here,” Rio cried out. “No! You were supposed to leave after cutting the wire! Why’d you stay!?”

“I can’t let you guys have all the fun,” Makhel stated, giving Rio a toothy grin. Rio sighed and looked at  Mae, Tiok, and  Makhel . “Alright,  Mae and Tiok, you two stick together. Meet back home.”

“What about,” Tiok stopped talking and looked around. “Nioku? For a fat kid, he’s fast.”

“Stop that,” Mae said, hitting Tiok upside the head. “Let’s get running.” She half dragged Tiok away as Rio and Makhel ran in the other direction.

“Do you know where we’re going,” Makhel asked.

“Away from the Botanical Display,” Rio answered.


End file.
